the_unwanted_immortal_adventurerfandomcom-20200214-history
Rentt Faina/Abilities and Gears
Abilities Despite his 20 year-long quest of strength, while he was still a human Rentt's abilities as an Adventurer could only reach the low-ranked Bronze-class, which was near the bottom rungs of the Guild. However, he was still superior than Iron-class Adventurers, and was capable of defeating low-tier monsters like Goblins, Skeletons and even Slimes. He also gained vast knowledge through study around the topics that every Adventurer is required to have, including basic knowledge about monsters and their weaknesses and the location and collection of several kinds of herbs. Rentt also has knowledge about dissection and simple surgery he learned from a hunter in his home village. It wasn't until his rebirth as an Undead that Rentt could achieve the level of strength that he desired in life through Existential Evolution. During his time as a Ghoul, Rentt's strength and speed surpassed by far what they have been in his life, even his senses became incredibly sharp. After he became a Thrall, a Vampire familiar, Rentt gained the ability of creating familiars by injecting his blood into the body of others. He also gained a new sense of spatial awareness, an improved sense of smell, and even a more acute vision compared to when he was a Ghoul. Rentt is also one of the few known people called thrice-blessed, Adventurers capable of utilizing all energies known as Mana, Spirit and Divinity. After his rebirth as a monster, Rentt could use the phenomenon of Existential Evolution to continuously increase his energy reserves. Mana Rentt was blessed with small reserves of Mana since birth, and despite lacking the Mana quantities and aptitude to use proper combat spells, he was still capable of doing minor spells like conjuring water to drink and light small embers to start campfires. After his rebirth as an Undead and the continuous increase of his power through Existential Evolution, he is now capable of using his Mana in battle in the form of a magic Shield that can protect his body, and can use enchantments to increase his offensive and defensive capabilities. It was also when he evolved into a variant of Lesser Vampire when his Mana levels grew large enough for his to train himself in the ways of magecraft. After becoming a Thrall, by infusing his sword with Mana Rentt can smoothly slice through any hard substance without much effort and no damage to his blade. By infusing the wings he gained when he evolved into a Lesser Vampire with Mana, Rentt is capable of demi-flight by hovering in midair, but such flight is slow and sluggish. The Mama flows through the membrane portion of his wings. Spirit Even though Rentt became aware of the existence of Spirit energy and trained himself to channel it properly, he was incapable of commanding it effectively. Even so, he developed an ability that allowed him to amplify the power of a single attack by 1.5 times once a day. After becoming a Ghoul, his reserves of energy became large enough to use Spirit-imbued attacks several times per day without exhausting himself. After becoming a Thrall, by infusing his sword with Spirit Rentt can release the energy from his blade after breaching the body of his target to create a controlled explosion, destroying the body of his opponent. By infusing the wings he gained when he evolved into a Lesser Vampire with Spirit, Rentt is capable of thrusting himself forward, the velocity increases alongside the amount of Spirit Rentt infuses into them. The Spirit flows through the phalanx bone portion of his wings. Divinity Rentt was granted divinity by a faerie that inhabited a shrine near his home village that he casually decided to repair. He only possessed a sliver, however, and his abilities where limited to simple purification of dirty water and disinfection of open wounds. After evolving into a Ghoul, his reserves were proportionally larger than before, with Rentt having enough Divinity to slightly remove a lingering curse in a caused mask, but is still not large enough to destroy it completely. He also gained the ability to use his Divinity in combat, being able to imbue his blade with the purifying energy, and after defeating the Giant Skeleton, his reserves were large enough to heal wounded bodies. After becoming a Thrall, by infusing his sword with Divinity in a controlled environment Rentt discovered that the sharpness of his blade exceeded even the infusion of Mana, and also found out that his Divinity was inclined towards the restoration of plant life because of the nature of the wood faerie that blessed him. By infusing the wings he gained when he evolved into a Lesser Vampire with Divinity, his wings emit a soft and gentle glow while specks of light fell from them like snow, said glow being an area-of-effect skill capable of accelerating the growth of nearby plants and healing the wounds of those around him. The Divinity seems to flow through the phalanx bone portion of his wings like Spirit does. Fusion Arts Since Rentt is a thrice-blessed, he can infuse his weapon with any of the three energies to enhance his attacks, and after his growth through Existential Evolution, he had enough skill and larger reserves to combine his energies and create even more devastating attacks. After he gained a pair of membrane wings after evolving into a Lesser Vampire variant, Rentt can use the Fusion Arts to imbue his wings with both Mana and Spirit to create a form of pseudo-flight that allows him to glide in the air. Mana - Spirit Fusion Art Rentt can enhance his sword with Mana and Spirit simultaneously, delivering an attack that can destroy his target with an explosion that dwarfs the one he created with Spirit alone, it does however exhaust him greatly. Mana - Spirit - Divinity Fusion Art Rentt can enhance his sword with all his three energies simultaneously, and at striking his opponent he releases a self-absorbing vortex of energy that can greatly compress his enemy and leaves it on a tenth of its original size. Paraphernalia As a Bronze-class Adventurer, Rentt was unable to afford quality weapons nor items, thus his main equipment consisted of nothing more than a worn out one-handed sword and armor. Some time after his rebirth as a monster and undergoing Existential Evolution, the new strength he possessed as an Undead resulted to great a burden for his low-quality weapon to bare, thus Rentt used his entire savings to purchase himself a high-quality weapon that is capable of enduring the strain of the channeling of his thrice-blessed energies. Cursed Skull Mask .]] A mysterious-looking metal mask with the shape of a skull, it covers all of Rentt's face and proved pivotal to hiding his appearance around the regular people and Adventurers around him. The mask is cursed, however, as it plasters itself to its wearer's face and cannot be removed. Rentt eventually discovered that such mask is a sentient item, capable of altering its shape according to his will by temporary turning into a liquid-like state and solidifying again. It is even capable of altering its design and ornamentation, and even seems to be situation sensitive since it could alter itself just enough for Rentt to consume liquid without the need of exposing his lower jaw. Map of Akasha The is a magical tool that has the capability to magically chart any labyrinth the owner has explored by infusing its Mana in its parchment. The map can not only provide detailed information of said labyrinth, but if the owner has fully explored said labyrinth, then the map can even identify and display who is currently exploring the labyrinth. Lorraine stated that the Map of Akasha is on par with even the national treasures of a Kingdom. The map also has resistance towards magical attacks and even sharp weapons, boosting greater defensive capabilities than even common armor. References